


Like Father Like Daughter

by BunnyWK, WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyWK/pseuds/BunnyWK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew Kagome had a temper, they just didn't know where she got it. Her mother was so sweet tempered so they assumed it was her father. Well, they were right...she did get her temper from her father...he just wasn't whom she thought he was... The seal on her powers now broken his DNA has its first chance or really taking over...problems arise and she is sent to America to track him down, easier said then done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to do this one for a long while, and Bunny gave me the kick in the pants to do it. Therefore I shall drag her on this adventure with me as my co author! Hope you guys enjoy!

Everyone knew not to piss off Kagome, while she was a real saint normally, when pushed though, she was downright scary. She put fear into Inuyasha and he had faced down giants and Gods. It usually took a lot to get her to that point, but lately she had a hair trigger, getting annoyed and riled up at the smallest of things.

Her mother assumed it was the depression finally turning into agner. Her journey was over, her destiny fulfilled. The jewel was gone, the well sealed.

The end.

She knew there was more to the story yet she did not want to tell her, it hurt but she understood. Yet these mood swings were really starting to take a toll on everyone.

As if reading her thoughts another one just began.

"Souta get the hell out of my room!" Kagome's voice echoed from the second floor of the house. Wiping her hands on her apron Mama Higurashi sighed as she made her way upstairs to defuse the situation.

"I was just asking you a question, chill out!" Souta was in the doorway arguing back, tired of walking on eggshells around his sibling.

Tired of being a whipping boy.

Anger clouded her senses, clouded her vision like a thick fog. She could see herself getting madder, could feel the rage yet she could not control it.

It was like she was a bystander watching.

Watching as her breathing sped up, her heartbeat quickened, her hand clenched into a fist.

"Just get out!" She slammed her hand on the desk, fully expecting pain to flood her senses, to bring her back yet she felt nothing. She heard the wood crack and and glanced down at her now smashed desk.

Wooden splinters littered the floor as she gazed down, staring at her unharmed hand. The shock was enough for her to see through the haze of her anger.

"Wh-what?"


	2. Chapter 2

Silence filled the air as they all stared at the mess that had once been a solid wood desk, hand crafted by some fancy import store. The damned thing weighed a ton, it had taken two movers to get the thing into her room.

And there it sat, smashed to bits.

Like a glass vase thrown at a wall.

Shocked blue eyes gazed up from the carnage and met scared brown eyes. Souta was shaking slightly as he looked at his elder sister, his hero...in fear.

Guilt welled up in her, flooded her senses.

He had only asked her a simple freaking question, if she wanted to play Halo with him, and she had blown up at him. She moved to stand to reach him and calm him down. He flinched back from her and she froze.

"Souta?" He merely shook his head, his fight or flight instincts taking over.

He ran, running down the hallway to his own room and slammed the door shut. Scared misty eyes turned towards the only person in the world she knew that would never look at her in fear.

"Mama?" Mama Higurashi sighed, her whole body deflating, her worst nightmare coming true.

"Kagome, dear, we need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter two! Also until me and Bunny can figure out a FULL plot and get stuff organized updates will be...random, once we have enough stuff done and in order we might be able to do updates on certain days. Please tell us what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

The air between the two female Higurashi’s was thick and charged with emotion. Mama Higurashi swallowed thickly as she held her hand out to her first born only daughter. “Let’s go have some tea.”

She smiled as she led her eldest child down into the kitchen, seating the confused and scared young woman at the solid oak table. She quickly put on a pot of water and returned to the table smiling down at her daughter.

“I’ll be right back.” With that she left the kitchen and went to her room, entering it and began to dig around in a closet, pulling out a small shoe box she had hoped she would never have to show to anyone.

A lump formed in her throat as she ran her fingers over it, leaving trails in the thick dust that coated it. 

The contents in that small box would change everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome gazed at her hands in guilt as she sat there, waiting for her mother. She didn't know what had just happened. Ever since the seal on her powers had been broken they had been going haywire. She barely had any control of them before that and now...now they were all over the place.

Pure, raw power.

Her powers acted on instinct, it wasn't like she was a trained miko, hell she barely counted as shrine maiden. Before she had fallen down the well she cleaned up around the shrine but never did any of the actual rights.

She was a glorified shrine keeper, a maid.

It wasn't like she had time to learn to control her powers, even though Miroku and Kaede had offered they were always too busy just trying to stay alive. She had barely gotten a grasp on mediation before things went to hell in a handbasket.

Then there was the anger, a slow burning anger that turned into rage at the drop of a hat. It was always there, churning inside her, waiting to consume her.

She was afraid of it, what it meant yet she had never talked about it.

It was normal right? She had been ripped from her friends, her first love and tossed back into a time that she no longer felt she belonged.

Any normal person would be mad...yet this anger...this rage...it was unnatural and it was consuming her.

She blinked as her mother sat a cup of tea in front of her, a small shoe box in her hands.


	5. Chapter 5

“Kagome, I want you to know that what I’m about to tell you doesn’t change a single thing.” The soft words put her on edge.

She watched as her mother opened the box and pulled a few old photographs and newspaper clippings from and set them on the table. 

“About eighteen years ago... I met a man in a bar...he was a foreigner, I’d seen him around town once or twice. He kept to himself, never really talked to anyone...that night...he was drunk...and so was I...”

Dread settled into the pit of Kagome’s stomach, she wasn’t a rocket scientist but she knew, knew where this was going.

“He was gone the next day, all that was left behind was a letter and a necklace.” She shoved the letter towards her, it was nothing more than an apology written on a dirty napkin. The necklace was a piece of black leather braided into a thing rope, dangling from it was a small metal charm with some engravings on it.

Panic began to well up in her, suffocating her. She looked up from the two things and met her mother's gaze,pleading hopping what was going on was not true.

“Kagome, that man...he’s your biological father...his name is Bruce Banner.”

She saw red.


	6. Chapter 6

She didn’t know what had happened just that when she came to the solid oak table was overturned and held many a crack. Tea was on the floor and glass littered it like snow did the ground outside. 

Her whole body ached, her head pounded, and her eyes were burning.

She glanced around the destroyed room and felt guilt and fear fill her, it looked like a demon had attacked...She glanced around looking for her mother.

“M-mama?” Her throat was sore, as if she had been screaming all night at a concert. She stood up on shaky legs, feeling like she would collapse at any second and made her way to the living room where her mother sat huddled on the couch her hands over her ears as she shook her head mumbling to herself.

“I’m so sorry, so sorry...” She approached her cautiously and kneeled before her.

“Mama?” Her mother looked up her face covered in tears and let out a small sobbing sound as she pulled her baby girl into her arms.

“I’m so, so sorry Kagome.” She could only shake as tears welled up and flowed down her face, clinging to her mother in pure unadulterated fear.

“Mama what’s wrong with me?”


	7. Chapter 7

Things had calmed down a bit, both women were now curled up on the couch just holding each other. Mama Higurashi ran soothing fingers through raven black hair, whispering to her child. Trying to comfort her in a way only a mother could. Souta stood in the doorway, watching them both with concern.

No one really acknowledged the huge mess that used to be their kitchen.

“Kagome...you...I think you inherited something from your father...you see before I met him...well...he...there was an accident and...” She trailed off...her mind a jumbled mess. It wasn’t like she knew the man personally, only what she had read about him in the newspapers...that and their one night of shared drunken passion.

She glanced at the kitchen looking around, hoping that something had survived the wreckage that was her daughter. She spotted a few crumpled pieces of paper and glanced at Souta.  
“Souta baby can you bring me those pieces of paper?” She gave him an encouraging smile as he slowly moved towards the papers and picked them up with shaking hands.

He was scared, terrified, something was happening to his sister and there was nothing he could do about it.

Again.

His eyes widened as he stopped in his tracks, reading the front line of the newspaper clippings.

‘Bruce Banner AKA the Hulk wreaks havoc in New York.’

Then it clicked.

“Holy shit.”


	8. Chapter 8

Mama Higurashi glared as her youngest child and shook her head, cursing Inuyasha and his foul mouth. “Souta Higurashi!” The normalcy in which she scolded him almost made all of them forget what was going on. Until the sink fell from the counter and water began to flow onto the cracked linoleum floor.

“Sis..this is ...just...mom!” He was at a loss for words. His sister...half sister...no sister was the daughter of the freaking Hulk!!! He had overheard most of the conversation, sneaking down hoping to hear his elder sibling get a tongue lashing, sitting on the stairs.

This...this was mindblowing!

Mama Higurashi merely sighed patting the cushion next to her for Souta to sit down. He did so tentatively. She took the offered newspaper clipping and handed it to Kagome who was now sitting up and leaning on the arm of the couch facing her and Souta.

Blue eyes read over the clipping then moved onto the few others that had survived her ‘rampage’.

‘The Hunt For The Hulk’

‘Hulk Sighting in India’

The more she read the more dread settled in her stomach. Once she was done reading the clippings she let out a shuddering breath, looking up at her mother like a broken doll.

“What do I do now?”


	9. Chapter 9

The question hung in the air.

No one knew what to say to that, for what did they do now? Not only was she a miko, a powerful one at that, but now she was some sort of hybrid mutant cross breed with an anger issues?

Anger that she held no control over...anger that turned her into a green skinned super powered rage fueled...berserker!

“I think we need to find him, find Bruce...maybe there’s a way to fix this...or control it.” Her mothers voice was low, hoping to not set off her daughter again.

Kagome merely grit her teeth annoyance flooding her. “Oh yea let me look him up in the damn phone book. Half the world is looking for him if they can’t find him how the hell can I?”

The other two Higurashi's flinched away from her making her pause in her rant, she took a few deep breaths trying to recall how to meditate, to calm down. It worked, barely.

Letting out a deep sigh she shook her head. “Isn’t there anyone else we can contact?”

The government?

Some form of group or organization?


	10. Chapter 10

Souta thought for a moment then slowly spoke up. “Tony Stark, he’s a freaking genius...maybe he can figure something out? I mean he’s keeping himself alive with a glowing reactor in his chest, I’m sure he can figure out something!” 

Kagome felt her ire raise, oh yeah like she could just dial up Tony freaking Stark. She could see it now, ‘Hey I’m the illegitimate child of the Hulk, fix me. Oh and I’m a miko to!’

Sensing her daughters shift in mood Mama Higurashi cleared her throat. “That’s actually a good idea... I mean father had some contacts with the military from the war, I’m sure one of them might be able to help us...” She trailed off trying to recall where they had put her father’s pocket book after his passing last year.

Kagome merely grunted, her mode still on the edge of calming down or toppling over the edge into rage. 

She sighed, calming down and nodded, at least they had some form of action planned.


	11. Chapter 11

Before though, they decided to get as much information on the man as possible. Which proved harder than they initially thought. Then again, with his recent history and being the Hulk, it wasn't all that surprising.

But it was highly frustrating. And it was taking Kagome all she had to -try- and keep her anger in check. She really didn't want to destroy any more furniture than she already had.

Plus, seeing that terrified look in Souta's eyes, hurt. Even more so when that look was directed towards her.

After hitting nothing but dead ends, they decided pull out the big guns. In other words, they would use Grandpa's connections as well as Souta's genius. Which meant nothing more than following the leads of rumors and blather, in her personal opinion.

But at this point they were getting desperate.

In Kagome's case...annoyed.

Which was never good, as it was she was popping Aspirins to keep her headaches and ire down, Souta had suggested getting her some Prozac. Snarky little shit.

Said little shit sighed loudly as he shoved yet another magazine into the pile of 'useless crap'. Yes, they had resorted to those horrid American tabloid magazines in hope that there was something.

Geez, why couldn't Tony Stark have been her father? There was enough info on him in those for her to show up at his doorstep and be able to act like she knew him all her life.

Time for their last resort...the internet.


	12. Chapter 12

"Well, his last known appearance was in New York." Souta leaned in closer towards the screen, scrolling the page to the most important information, and quickly. "But that was about a few years ago. So I don't know."

Kagome was pacing in the background, trying to keep as calm as possible by going over everything they had learned thus far.

"It seems he had this thing for his partner on the last project he was working on. Some... Doctor Betty Ross"

Letting out a snort, Kagome couldn't help but comment on the name. "Sounds like some sort of pin up poster girl."

Souta shrugged, he couldn't really argue with that. "Well, she's the best chance you got in finding this guy."

Going over the information, Kagome could only agree with his logic. But... would contacting this woman be the right thing? Because honestly, she was the bastard child of this woman's love interest.

"Oh... wait. Best not go with this Doctor lady. Turns out her father is a General. Part of the very military Bruce Banner is running from."

Plopping down on the spot and letting out a huff, Kagome buried her face into her hands. Another dead end, well more like road block.


	13. Chapter 13

Unknown to the Higurashi family, their quarries into Bruce Banner were being monitored but a few wary parties.

General Ross being one of them, as he had been team leader on the work Banner and his own daughter were together on, once upon a time.

SHIELD being the second as Bruce Banner and the Hulk were potential candidates to the Avenger motion. Even if it was pushed to the back burners.

And lastly...

"Sir, I've detected inquiries being done on Doctor Banner."

Pausing in swirling the ambler liquid in the glass, the person that was sitting taking in the last details of his latest project as he went over the information just provided him.

"Oh?" giving his glass one more swirl, he took a quick sip before returning to his work. "Could be some college kid or doctor doing research."

"I'm afraid not sir. They've managed to not only hack into secure files, but went through back doors to gain information to trace Doctor Banner's tracks."

Leaning away from his work table, one Tony Stark grabbed his glass and took another swig of his drink and pulled up some screens. Pulling up the information on who was poking the angry beast the wanted to be left alone.

He could only raise a brow when a picture of a young boy was displayed for him "JARVIS, get all information you can on this kid. I want the works. Family, friends, history, and then the works on those closest to him."

"Very well, Sir. Shall I keep the information on your personal server?"

Humming, he brought his glass up to his lips, but eyes the picture of the boy. "Yeah. Don't need any snoopers snooping into what we're snooping into about a snooper."


	14. Chapter 14

A few hours later, personal project finally finished and work space cleaned up, Tony was lounging with the one woman he really couldn't live without at his side as she took in the latest version of the arc reactor.

"And this is going to supply the tower with enough clean energy for a year?"

"Why so surprised? It was your idea."

"Just, still shocked something that can make such monumental changes can come in small forms."

Tony watched as Pepper's hands turned the latested form of arc reactor over in her hands. He could only feel smug at the awe that was easy to read on her face.

"Not all monumental changes come in small packaging. Or do I need to prove myself again?" he smirked and waggled his brows when Pepper looked at him, her own smirk in place.

They leaned into each other, and just when they were a hairs breath away, Tony was hit with a cockblock.

"Sir, that information you asked for is complete."

Cursing under his breath, he could only settle for a quick peck before standing and making his way to where he could access said information.

Pepper on the other hand, could only blink wide eyes. Did Tony just turn down sex, for information? Placing the arc reactor carefully on the table, she quickly followed after him. This information had to have been of extreme interest for him to deny sex.


	15. Chapter 15

“Information?”

“When I was first approached for the Avenger initiative, I took a peek at who else was picked to be the first Avengers.” his fingers flew over the screenless displays. “As such, I’ve been monitoring the coming and goings of all information dealing with the members.”

Pepper raised a brow before turning to the displayed information. She watched as video clips of a green giant and news clippings about a doctor working on gamma radiation were on one side, and a young boy on the other.

“A boy? He looks a little young to be interested in gamma radiation.”

“That’s why I had JARVIS pull all his information. Besides, I’m more than likely not the only one monitoring Banner’s information.”

“Sir, I’ve detected a connection between the boy and Doctor Banner.”

“Alright, bring it up.”


	16. Chapter 16

A picture of a teenage girl popped up in the middle of everything. She showed similarities to both parties, more so with one than the other, but needing to be a little more sure, Tony pulled up health and medical records. Including blood work.

"Well, well. That would explain some things."

"What?"

Tony cleared everything away, leaving only pictures of each individual, JARVIS did the rest in connecting them.

"Oh."

Humming, Tony looked at the small family tree that was now before them. Furrowing his brows once again, he pulled up the blood work of father and daughter. The blood work for the daughter wasn't up to date, but there was a certain something that was there, and normally should not be.

"I am seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Pepper's voice sounded somewhat concerned, but Tony could only smile.

"Banner has a child, a half mini Hulkette."


	17. Chapter 17

Pepper frowned at the nickname as she looked over the blood work, she was no genius but surely something like that...it would get looked into right?

“And nobody questioned the levels of gamma radiation in her blood, why?” Tony frowned, that thought had just occurred to him.

“Maybe they're used to it...you know what with the whole A Bomb thing...it’s kind of normal for the Japanese to have some diluted form of radiation in them....” He trailed off recalling his father had a hand in making said bomb.

Pepper sighed, placing her hands on his broad shoulders, even now he felt guilty for his father’s sins. She decided to change the subject, she didn't need him going on a drinking binge...

“So, what now?”


	18. Chapter 18

Tony could only hmm, his mind already running over multiple ideas. He had always admired Banner’s work..well minus the whole turning into a huge green rage machine...yet he could never get his hands on the guy.

He was like a ghost as soon as he heard even an inkling about his whereabouts he was gone. It was highly frustrating! He cracked a shit eating grin, well he had stayed in Japan long enough to spawn a child!

He paused, how was that even possible? From his research it was the accelerated heart beat that made the change, the fuel of adrenaline pumping set off a chain reaction....

Now he wasn’t sure about the kind of sex Banner was having but he knew his kind got the blood flowing....so how?

Pepper sighed as Tony got on his ‘thinking cap’ face, it was going to be a long day.


	19. Chapter 19

"I have admired Banners work...and well this is second generation Hulk...I wonder if she turns green? Does she grow? Is she stable? How coul-" He was cut off by Pepper placing an index finger on his lips, giving him a stern look.

"Tony, she's a person, a teenaged girl trying to find her father, not some science experiment." He pressed a kiss to the small digit smiling as she pulled it away.

"I know Pepper, but something has to be going on, why try to find him now? If I can get her here I can not only try to help her find Banner but also get some great research done that might be able to help her father, as well as her. She's lived this long without Hulking out...there has to be a key as to why."

Pepper could only smile and shake her head. "JARVIS, pull up the Higurashi's home phone number, please."

Before he could even reply with a yes "Yes ma'am.", she had opened her tablet and was already making the necessary arrangements.


	20. Chapter 20

They were at their wits end, literally about to call it quits and just...ugh she didn't even know. Call the press? Oh they would have a field day, Mama Higurashi frowned, she didn't want that. Her daughter, her sweet baby girl, had been through so much.

This? This was a slap in the face, a harsh reminder of her follies as young woman. Hurt after a break up with some boy, ready to throw it all away for one night of drunken sex.

Well, now it was biting her in the ass.

Her daughter was in pain, in turmoil and it was her fault.

"Kami forgive me." Her voice was a low whisper in the semi fixed kitchen, she sat there in the dark, her hands wrapped around a steaming mug of tea. Her two children were upstairs asleep, tired from a long day of sorting through websites and other things.

It amazed her that Souta was so good with technology, a little genius, when had that happened? She felt guilty, she had been so focused on Kagome that she had missed so much of her only son's life.

She was a horrid mother and her children were paying the price.

She jumped as the shrill sound of the phone ringing met her ears, she quickly stood up, checking the caller ID. It was blocked, probably a bill collector or something. Then again it was too late for them to be calling, already past ten thirty.

She frowned, how rude. With a sigh she picked up the phone, ready to tear into the caller yet paused as a voice rushed out a greeting.

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi, this is Pepper Potts from Stark Industries calling."


	21. Chapter 21

Her mouth went dry.

"I'm calling in regards to your...research into Robert Bruce Banner..." Fear welled up in her, how did they know?! She frowned, recalling all those television shows about the invasion of privacy technology now did on a daily basis.

"I assure you, we don't make it a habit to spy on upstanding people like yourself. Yet, we've also made a note to look into anyone looking into his research, for obvious reasons." Pepper paused.

"We know about Kagome and we would like to offer our help."

Two feelings engulfed Mama Higurashi.

Relief.

Relief that they finally had held, a lead...something.

And fear.

Fear that they would use her daughter, that they would hurt her to try to take her away. She would not lose her only daughter again.


	22. Chapter 22

She squared her shoulders, getting ready for what she thought in her mind was going to be a battle. She would protect her child no matter what.

"What's the catch?" Her voice was low and even as she leaned against the counter of the kitchen, the cool cracked marble feeling good against her now overheated skin.

Pepper sighed, a small smile on her lips, she respected the other woman, she was a mother looking out for and protecting her child.

At least she knew her mother wasn't afraid of her, shunning her or worse. It had been a small fear in the back of her mind, she saw how the world reacted to Dr. Banner. It was a shame, people were so judgemental.

As Tony "Fucking" Stark's assistant and now live in girlfriend she knew how mean they could be.

With an internal sigh she licked her lips, ready to try and get the other woman to trust her enough to uproot her small family. "There is no catch, we just want to help you."


	23. Chapter 23

Mama Higurashi could tell that the other woman, Ms. Potts, was sincere and meant what she said. Kagome had to get that from someone, and that someone was her. She could tell when someone was being sincere or not.

She worried her lip, while Pepper was telling the truth what would it mean to accept their help? Would they owe them a debt? Would Kagome become a science experiment?

Biting on her lower lip, she wondered how she was going to explain this little development to Kagome. It was good news, that was for sure, but still not the news that her children had been hunting for.

And they had been working so hard, looking for the smallest of traces for Banner. Instead of Kagome's father, Stark had picked up on them, learned what they had been doing, about Kagome. And while she knew the man was a scientist, he was offering his aid.

She had to accept his help, it was their only chance. With a deep sigh she nodded. "We'd love any help you can give, so long as you promise my daughter won't be made into a science experiment."


	24. Chapter 24

Pepper smiled, impressed by the amount of conviction in her voice. "I promise you I will make sure Tony doesn't get carried away. I'll have some paperwork overnighted to you, along with some tickets to come join us in New York. I hope to see you soon, and don't worry Stark industries will pay for everything."

Mama Higurashi could only stare at the now hung up phone her eyes wide, the rich really did live in another world! She set the phone down and rubbed her temples, a headache was blooming. So much had just happened and in less than half an hour.

How was she going to up root both of her children? Yes, it was winter break but she knew figuring out where Bruce was would take more than two weeks! The man made disappearing a science!

She could say it was a family emergency...it technically was...if anything she could pull them out for the semester. Yes, they would have to repeat it but...it would be worth it if they could get help for Kagome.

Souta's grades would suffer but he made it clear he wanted to help her no matter what. He broke the law hacking into government sites...and he had this urge, this need to help her. He felt he wasn't able to help her enough when she traveled to the past so this time he would do whatever he could for his big sister.

A loose plan formed in her mind she pinched the bridge of her nose.

The hardest part? Oh that was a no brainer...telling her kids they were going to New York. How she hoped Kagome wouldn't 'Hulk out' their insurance didn't cover it.


	25. Chapter 25

Blinking wide blue eyes, she could only stare at her mother with the latest news. Blinking a few more times, she wondered if she was finally suffering from head injuries after all this time since the whole Shikon fiasco.

"We're going to... New York."

It wasn't a question, rather a statement. Turning to where Souta was, it was easy to read the excitement in his face. His eyes were actually sparkling. Her lips twitched and a strange twitter of a giggle made it past his lips. It was somewhat, girly.

"Yes. We all are. But Jii-chan will be staying behind to take care of the shrine."

"Oh this is so cool!"

Kagome watched how their mother's lips thinned as she stared Souta down.

"Yes, well, Stark-san only offered to help after you broke into government files."

"Mom~, it's called hacking-!" the young teen slapped his hands across his mouth, having actually admitted to his crimes. Hefty crimes at that.

"Open mouth, and insert foot. Way to go squirt." but she wasn't complaining. If Stark was willing to pay for them to fly over, offer his aid in not only finding her father but also perhaps help her control this... other part of her, he had to be better than what the papers said.

Right?


	26. Chapter 26

Taking in deep breaths and mentally reciting every prayer and song she could remember, Kagome tried to calm herself down.

How could she forget about the stress that came with flying?

Waking up at ungodly hours to try to avoid traffic, which never seemed to work, to turn up at a place that was cram packed with people it was near bursting at the seams. To wait for hours before boarding a flying tin can that took just as long to arrive at their destination that would leave them at some ungodly hour where they couldn't get a place to sleep right away.

Her brow ticked when the sounds of a wailing child not getting the toy he wanted seemed to ring in her ears sharply. It had been upsetting enough to leave Jii-chan behind, and then frustrating in trying to explain things to her classmates, but this was pushing it.

"Higurashi-san?"


	27. Chapter 27

The entire family turned towards the speaker, Kagome could only tiredly raise a brow at the woman that stood there. Dressed in a sharp business skirt suit with a white shirt that had a ruffled neckline. Wireless glasses sat atop her nose making her brown eyes shine a little more. And lastly, most of her dark brown hair was pulled up and away, leaving her bangs to frame her face.

"I'm Dr. Chika Tanaka. Potts-san informed me of the situation and I am to direct you to your private jet." after her bow, she could only blink at the blank faces that took her in.

"Our..."

"Private jet Higurashi-san."

"We... don't have... a private jet."

Tanaka smile lightly in understanding of their confusion. "Stark-san sent it for your use. So if you could follow me."

Picking up their luggage they began to follow after their guide. Souta was muttering on how awesome it was to have their own jet, only for Mama to remind him it belonged to Stark. Kagome herself, was relieved to leave the stressful airport.


	28. Chapter 28

Despite the fact that they still had to wait till the pilot got the go ahead to take off, Kagome was enjoying the fact that it was quiet and the chairs were more than comfortable.

Souta was busy exploring all there was to explore that the cabin had to offer, and as for Mama, seemed she was also taking the time to breath easy.

Watching her children, she felt new hope bloom in her. They were one step closer to finding Kagome's father and helping her daughter. Things were finally looking up.

The flight itself went by with relative ease, there wasn't much for turbulence, and everyone pretty much slept through most of it. Talking with her daughter, contemplating about what they could expect, while the plane began it's descent.

They landed at an isolated place of the airport, a large vehicle already there waiting for them, along with who Mrs. Higurashi could assume was Pepper Potts. She stood there, patiently waiting for them as they left the plane, carefully taking in their surroundings. As they accepted their luggage, they made their way towards where the vehicle stood.


	29. Chapter 29

Pepper smiled as she took in the tired looking family as they made their way towards her. Her eyes zeroed in on the the eldest child, one Kagome Higurashi. Or Kagome Banner. If she were honest with herself, she would have never suspected the ordinary girl held such a dangerous secret.

Her smile turned warmer and more welcoming when the family finally arrived. Bowing, she greeted them in the traditional way of Japan.

"Ohayo gozaimasu." standing her full height, her lips twitched when the mother blinked in surprise before bowing and returning her greeting.

"Welcome to America, Higurashi-san and family. If you'll just allow Happy to load up your luggage, then we can make our way to Stark Tower where Tony is waiting for us."

They family went around back to the jeep to help load up their luggage, while Pepper decided to call Tony to tell him that the family arrived.

"They're here. We're about to leave the airport and should be back in about an hour if the traffic isn't a hassle."


	30. Chapter 30

Tony gave a shit eating grin and clapped his hands in excitement. "Jarvis, we're about to have a party." He turned from his desk and got up, ready to go put away his more breakable toys. Not that he couldn't replace them should they be broken but still, they were  _his_  things.

He frowned recalling the talk he had with Pepper after she moved in, they weren't just  _his_  things anymore, they were  _their_  things. It was an odd notion to grasp a hold of but to be honest Pepper had been by his side for so long that not having there was unthinkable.

So it was only a matter of time before she became the live in girlfriend, they were engaged to be engaged to be engaged, because honestly life without Pepper was not a life he wanted to imagine. She was his other more responsible by the rule book half.

"Sir, they're here." He blinked, confused as to how quickly they had gotten there. He glanced at the clock and frowned, he had been lost in his thoughts for that long? Oh lord he was getting old! With a laugh at his own thoughts he stood up, ready to meet the amazing hulkeete!


	31. Chapter 31

He had not expected her to be a small asian teenager, just barely becoming a woman. He knew he was frowning as he looked her over, budding figure, pale skin, bright blue eyes with large bags under them. She was no doubt freaking out over her second puberty.

She was a bit on the thin side, malnourished if only slightly, but still a looker. If only he was...well age didn't matter to him but he had Pepper now and he was perfectly fine with that. Also she was the amazing hulkeete! She could probably break him!

Pepper sighed as Tony outright started at Ms. Kagome, who was now twitching, she was a nice young girl, a bit snappy but that was to be expected. The whole Higurashi family was a pleasure to be around, the stereotypical Japanese family, polite, humble and just overall calming, something that as Tony Starks live in girlfriend was hard to come by.

So as Tony stared at Kagome, a frown on her face, the gears in his head turning, she could only let her fingers twitch. "Tony, this is the Higurashi family. Everyone this is Tony Stark."


	32. Chapter 32

 

Souta was practically vibrating with excitement, this was his idol, his hero! Tony Stark! Genius extraordinaire, and Iron Man! To be in the same room with him was amazing! His friends would be so jealous!

Mama H was on edge, they were in an unknown place, in America, and Tony Stark was giving her daughter the one over. Obviously he wasn’t ‘checking her out’ like that but the glint in his eyes put her on edge, her daughter was not something to be experimented on.

Kagome was annoyed, she was tired, sore and hungry, and this old man would not stop looking at her, what the hell was his problem? How was he going to help her by just staring at her like she was a new species of bug. With an annoyed glare she let out a huff.

“What the hell are you looking at?” He merely gave a shit eating grin and opened his mouth. “A hulkette.” She glared, her vision fading out.


	33. Chapter 33

Well shit.

He had always been told his mouth would get him into trouble, by everyone, and he had brushed it off. Yet as he watched the small Hulkette tear apart his lab from his panic room, the others watching in silence next to him,  he could only gape.

Part of him was upset, all his new toys were being torn apart like wet paper bags.

The other side was giggling excitedly, like a schoolgirl, glad to get such data!

Her from was now taller, standing at at least seven feet tall, her body was muscular, yet not overly so. It seemed that the amount of radiation she carried was less than her father.

Yet if she had inherited anything from the missing man it was his anger, he could only whimper slightly as she let out a loud primal scream and tore apart his newest Iron Man suit.

Well at least he knew to make his next one Hulkette proof.


End file.
